Wasabi sleepover or Just Trouble?
by confusedoutofmymind
Summary: Rudy is mad at everyone for arguing so the Wasbi warriors have a lock in? Are the guys meddling with Jack and Kim? I suck at sums. just read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story i will write anither chapter. Please Read and Review! Also if you have any constructive critiscim please be nice! Sorry if this may sound like you story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

_"Ughhhh!" _I thought as I walked into the dojo. I had forgotten once again my GI! Now I had to wear my short shorts and knowing the boys they would say some rude and obnoxious comment. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a waving hand in my face.

"Kim, Kim, _KIM_!" screamed Jack.

"What?"

"You have been standing there for five minutes staring into space" he said worriedly. He sounds so cute when he's worried. What? Where did that come from? I do not like Jack! Who am I kidding? Yes, I, Kimberly Anne Crawford, admit that I have a tiny crush on Jack Anderson. Again I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jack flipping me.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"You zoned out again, and I asked you if you want to spar."

"Ok just one sec. Let me just get changed." I got changed into my short shorts and Bobby Wasabi shirt. Once I walked outside I was greeted by Jack and Jerry's whistling.

"Kim aren't those a little short?" I walked over and slapped Jerry, hard!

"Sheesh Kim, _yo solo estaba bromeando_! _Se deja de golpear las caras de otras personas?  
Mi cara esta volviendo loco de color rojo y las damas no aman a las caras rojas! Ahora, voy a mi casa a mi cara de hielo! _Jerry said it in Spanish really fast.

Jack and I looked at him strangely.

"I forgot my GI. Anybody else have a comment?" I was greeted by silence. I thought so.

:-:

After practice Rudy came out of his office them saw all of us arguing. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry were arguing about the existence of unicorns. Jack and I were fighting about Donna Tobin's stupid left to right ponytail. Rudy hated us fighting! _"Uh-Oh"_ I thought.

"That's it! " said Rudy, " You people need to sort out your issues! Go get your stuff we are having a lock-down. If you are not here in 30 minutes you are banned from this dojo forever!"

I ran as fast as I could back to my house. I already quit the black dragons I could not come crawling back! _Kim Crawford does not come crawling back!_ Once I got my stuff I ran back to the dojo. It was 7:25 when I got there I had five minutes to spare.

:-:

Everyone was there except for Eddie. At 7:28 he came running in with a huge duffel bag and suitcase.

"Eddie what is in the suitcase?" asked Jack.

"Uhmmm... just food. Duh!"

What else would Eddie have?

At precisely 7:30 Rudy came out of his office and did not say anything to us and just walked over to the door put a chain around it and locked it.

He turned around to us and said "by the end of tonight everybody will know everything about you. Now unroll your sleeping bags we are so going to play truth or dare!" He said very happily.

No one wanted to go first so, Eddie took out a can of whipped cream and put it in the middle. It landed on Jack. Jack said dare.

"I dare you to keep your shirt off the whole night." Jack protested but then took it off.

I turned away so I wouldn't be caught staring at his abs. Jack spun and it landed on Rudy this kept going on for another two hours surprisingly enough it did not land on me. I was falling asleep I never stayed up late. All of a sudden I just fell asleep.

**Jack's POV**

All of a sudden we hear a slight "boom!" and we all look to see Kim passed out. We all look at each other and say "prank-time!"

Rudy says "No, we can't, imagine how angry she will be when she wakes up."

True she would beat all of us up. When Kim gets mad she gets in destroy mode. Rudy then takes the bottle and spins it lands on me. I chose dare.

"I dare you to kiss Kim awake!"

"What? No, no, no, no, no, no!"

All the guys start chanting "do it do it do it!"

"_I hate backing down from dares should I do it?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is the next chpter of my first story! It is long (well I think it took a loooong time to write!). I just wanted to thank a few reviewers, I got ten whole reviews I was just hoping for one thank you guys so much! If you have constructive critiscm please write and tell me just try to be nice. It will only make me a better writer.**

**You8MyCookie- Thank you for the constructive critiscm. I tried extra hard this chapter with the quotations even when i read other people's stories I took note of their quation mark which I usually don't notice. So thank you!**

**All others- Thank you for reading and reviewing or just reading!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It (I wouldn't be here then!)**

**:)**

* * *

**Rudy's POV**

Wow! Jack and Kim are clueless. Us guys, except for Jack had planned this whole thing for them to get together. Jack and Kim both knew I hated fighting, so Jerry provoked the whole Donna Tobin fight and then started fighting about unicorns with Eddie and Milton. Eddie had planned all the dares and truths. Milton had put a magnet on the whipped cream bottle, and stuck a magnet to everyone, but Kim's clothes.

I had worked Kim extra hard, and I had given her soda with sleeping drugs in it. I know I am supposed to be a responsible adult. I was supposed to help kids not hurt them. Milton had helped me figure out when she was going to clonk. By the end of tonight they were going to be a couple. We all knew they liked each other but were just too stubborn to admit it.

"_Jack was leaning in! He was going to kiss her!"_ Then all of a sudden Kim jolted up screaming.

"AHHHH! Ninjas!" then she jumped up and started beating up all of us. Then she started screaming for Jack to come and help her. I looked closer and her eyes were closed she was asleep!

**Jack's POV: **

I was leaning in to kiss Kim for the dare. Then all of a sudden she jumped up and started screaming something about ninjas, then my name, and then she started beating up Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. I smiled it reminded me of when we broke into Bobby Wasabi's mansion to get Rudy's job back. After she beat up all of the guys she collapsed but before she fell to the ground I ran and caught her. She landed in my arms. Her eyes fluttered open then she took in her surroundings. She blushed beet red when she saw my arms around her. I quickly removed them then she asked

"What happened?"

**Kim's POV**

Jack explained to me how I had passed out then beat up the guys. He even told me how I had called his name during that part I blushed. Then the guys came back from getting ice. I quickly apologized to them.

**Rudy's POV: **

We listened to what Jack explained to Kim he left out the part about the dare to kiss her while she was asleep. When we came out she apologized to us.

"Wow Kim sure can beat us up even in her sleep!" exclaimed Jerry.

"I don't know why our plan didn't work!" exclaimed Milton.

"Well, who would have known that Kim beats up people in her sleep?" I exclaimed, trying to calm Milton down, but it didn't work. I mean why wouldn't he feel furious? He had spent weeks making and calculating his plan. I would feel furious too! Never mind we will just use plan B which is not thought out as well! We sent Milton in to the girl's locker room to get Kim's clothes so she would have to wear Jack's clothes. Jack would think Kim would be even ten times cuter in his clothes.

Then we would lock them in a closet until they confess their feelings. To make it ten times more romantic we put Kim's biggest fear spiders. To make Kim shower, we put a bucket full of slime over a door and will make her open it.

**Kim's POV **

I felt bad that I had beat up the guys so, when Rudy asked me to open a door for him of course I obliged. Now I am covered in slime. Now, I do not feel the slightest bad that I beat the guys up they deserved it. Now I am going to have to shower.

Once I got out of the shower I went to get out clothes, but I didn't have a shirt. I am sure I had packed a few! Then I realized the guys had taken it!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed very angrily.

**Jack's POV**

I just heard a really loud scream sounding like Kim's coming from the girl's locker room.  
I ran over to it. Kim could be hurt. I don't want _my_ Kimmy getting hurt!  
_My Kimmy_? where did that come from? I don't like Kim...psh... Ok I admit it I have a crush on Kim Crawford. Now I have to go help her! I knocked on the door.

"Kim are you alright are you hurt-" I exclaimed jumping to a thousand conclusions at once, was cut off by Kim.

"Jack I'm fine, it's just that I don't have a shirt. Could I like please borrow one of yours?" begged Kim.

"Sure." I said while running off to get a shirt.

I had the perfect one in mind. I have a shirt with my face on it she would hate to wear it, but she has no other shirts! I quickly came running back with the shirt in hand. I knocked on the door and a hand stuck out. Kim grabbed the shirt as soon as she saw it she groaned.

"Really Jack? First, why do you have a shirt with your face on it? Secondly, why did you bring it? Finally, why are you so obsessed with yourself?" she questioned in an exasperated tone.

"One, I am amazing. Two, I am amazing. Three, I am awesome!" I said in an overly confident tone.

"You said you were amazing twice, which you're not, you have to change one of your answers!" exclaimed an angry Kim.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Wait but-"

"You said it ha!" exclaimed Kim.

After our debate Kim came out looking as adorable as ever! She came out blushing because she was wearing a shirt with my face on it which she made look good (she put all clips all over it to make it shorter). She then told me she was going to beat up the guys and asked if I wanted to come. She is just so cute I couldn't take her seriously. She then walked over to me and dragged me along with her. I ignored the tingles that shot up my arm.

As soon a she walked over to the guys with her fists clenched I held her back.

"Kim, just think about it. What normally happens if they prank you? You beat them up, but this time it was just in reverse. Come on, they don't need to be beaten up two times in one night." I reasoned with her. As soon as I said she softened, but that didn't stop her from giving them her famous Kim Crawford death glare. They flinched in fear.

**Kim's POV **

As soon as Jack calmed me down, I gave the guys my death stare. Then I told them I had to go get something from the girl's locker room. I was really just going to write in my diary. I know. I have a diary? I know it's girly, but my mom made me. I walked into the locker room I took out my diary and started writing.

_Dear diary,_

_Today during practice Rudy worked me extra hard I haven't had that much of a workout since the black dragons. Once practice was over Rudy caught us fighting. Jack and I were fighting about Donna Tobin's stupid ponytail or "French braid" Jack is sooooooo annoying sometimes-_

I stopped. I felt the presence of someone behind me. Then I heard a voice I _never_ wanted to hear again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is the third chapter! Enjoy, but first i want to thank someone.**

**Jamzie13- Thank you sooooooo much! She edited the whole story! All of it! You dudes and dudetts should really give her credit for two reasons! One for editing the story and two putting up with my rambling. I ramble a lot I mean a lot in pm! The truth is she probably does not care! She is probably my best friend on here. She is soooooooooooo nice.**

**All others- Thank you for reading and/ or reviewing you rock!**

* * *

Kim's POV:  
_I was writing in my diary when I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again.  
_  
"Hello _Kimberly_."

"What do you want Weaver?" I asked not even trying to hide my disgust for this  
guy. He looked at my picture and thought I was cute so I won the essay contest.  
Then he tried to make a move on me. The worst part is, that, I believed Ricky over  
Jack.

"Well Kimmy-" he started.

I cut him off "Don't call me that!"

"Well Kimmy, I will give you a choice. Either you'll be my girlfriend  
or you disappear." Ricky said as he smiled evilly.

"First, I would never date a loser like you, and didn't you get the message that  
I didn't like you when I flipped you into that table?" I screamed.

"Kimmy," he said while reaching for my hand, I quickly snatched it away.

"Listen, Kimmy. I've changed. You were the only girl who resisted me kissing  
you. I like your feistiness, I want your feistiness. Kimmy  
I am sorry." Ricky said while leaning in and pulling me in.

"Ricky, you're a sleazebag and you always will be! I will not be your girlfriend!" I yelled in  
his face as I pushed him away.

"Fine Kimmy! The hard way is what you want, the hard way is what you will get!"  
he said angrily to me. Then he clapped and ten huge muscular guys surrounded me.

"Kimmy, I'll give you one more chance or they will attack!" Ricky said, sounding evil, to me.

"Ricky I told you a thousand times I WILL NOT BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed in his face. Then it dawned upon me. Where was _Jack_? I had been screaming at Ricky for the past ten minutes. When I screamed, he came running in for me. He certainly would have heard me screaming by now.  
_"Where was he? How did Ricky get in here? And other questions like that  
circled in my mind while I was looking at Ricky. What had Ricky done to Jack?"  
_I looked at him like he was in slow motion. He was going to call the guards on.

I did something I never thought I would do. I called to Jack to help me, I screamed Jack's name once more. I hated playing the damsel in distress scenario! Jack knew that. He would surely come sprinting for me. He was my _best friend_, but I wanted him to be _more_. Ok, seriously now is not the  
time to have a mental argument. The bodyguards were running towards me_.  
" Jack would come, right?"_ Just when I was going give up, someone burst through the door, which I was  
thankful of, Jack, my hero. He took one look at Ricky Weaver, me, and the  
bodyguards and then he started fighting.  
He was flipping people like crazy but they kept getting back up. Then Jack  
picked me up and swung me around while I used my feet to kick the guards. It  
reminded me of the time we broke into Bobby Wasabi's house to get Rudy's job  
back.

After we gave the bodyguards enough bruises I yelled. "I don't want to keep beating you up, but I will, unless you leave!" with that, they left.

Ricky was still there though. I thought I would let Jack deal with  
this one.

"Ricky I know you have a dense head but get it through your brain.  
Kim does not like you and never will! Now leave before I hurt you!" Jack  
screamed in Ricky's face. Wow, he really cared about me. Maybe he liked me back!

_"Kim! Not now!"_ I silently scolded myself.

After Jack screamed at Ricky, He ran out, but right before he ran out the door he turned around to me.

"This isn't over!" he said.

"Yes it is!" I spat back.  
After Ricky left I turned around and looked at Jack.

"My hero!" I said sarcastically.

"Kimmy, you're lucky I was here to save you. Wait, what was that dirt bag doing here anyway?" said Jack with a worried expression on his face.  
"Seriously, I don't know. Wait, hey!" I said. I slapped Jack.

"What was that for?" screamed Jack.

"For calling me Kimmy, duh!" I said. After I said that, an awkward silence followed.  
"Jack?" I said breaking the silence.

"What?" he replied back.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue." I said while blushing and looking down. I felt a hand on  
my face gently guiding me to look up.

"It's okay Kim." he whispered to me.

Normally Jack would have smiled cockily and accused me of having a crush on him,  
but this time he didn't. He started leaning in, so did I we were going to kiss!

**Jack's POV**

I was reprimanding the guys on why they shouldn't tease Kim, it involved  
getting hurt. The guys broke into a fight about whether the Easter Bunny was  
real or not. Milton argued that it wasn't and science proved his fact. While  
Jerry and Eddie argued that they wouldn't be an Easter Island. Man, they were  
loud you couldn't hear anything else.  
My mind wandered to Kim. What was she getting? "_That took so long_."

I started walking over to the girl's locker room when I heard Kim screaming my name. Kim  
hated to be the 'Damsel in Distress' that is why she took karate. She hated  
being just another pretty face. This had to be serious if Kim Crawford was  
screaming for help. I quickly burst into the girl's locker room to see, at least ten burly men,  
Kim fighting them, and Ricky Weaver the dirt bag. I quickly started fighting.  
Even though we kept knocking them down the kept getting back up. I picked up Kim  
and swung her around. I smiled, it reminded me about the time we broke into  
Bobby Wasabi's house to get Rudy's job back. She must have been thinking the same thing because she was smiling too.

"I don't want to keep beating you up, but I will, unless you leave!" Kim screamed in their faces. They all took one look at each other. "_Man we had beaten them up badly!"_ Then they left like terrified  
little girls. Even when they left Ricky still stayed. Kim looked like she didn't  
want to handle him. Even though she didn't show it, she was hurt by his actions.

I took the initiative and stepped up to him.

"Ricky I know you are dense, but get it through your brain. Kim doesn't like you and never will! Now leave before I hurt you!" I screamed in Ricky's face. I saw Kim smile slightly. Maybe she did  
like me! _"Jack not now!"_ I silently scolded myself.

After I screamed at Ricky he ran out the door, but before he did he turned  
back to Kim.

"This isn't over!" he then said.

"Yes it is!" Kim spat back. After Ricky left, Kim turned to me.

"My hero!" she said with sarcasm.

"Kimmy, you're lucky I was here! What was that dirt bag doing here?" I was seriously  
wondering how he got in here anyway.

"Seriously, I don't know. Wait, hey!" she said/screamed before slapping me. Hard.

"Owwww! What was that for?" I screamed back. She really is tough. It really hurt!

"For calling me Kimmy! Duh!" Kim said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. After she said that there was an awkward silence.

"Jack?" she said breaking the silence.

"What?" I replied back.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue." she said softly while blushing and looking down.  
Now, normally I would have teased her about having a crush on me, but this time I  
didn't. I saw that she was shaken up. She was hurt by Ricky way more than she  
let on. It hurt me to see Kim so sad about these worthless guys who did nothing  
but break her heart. If I ever got the chance to be with Kim I would never break her heart.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I want to feel her lips on mine. In other words I  
want to kiss her. I took her gentle face in my hands.

"It's okay Kim." I whispered to her. Then I started leaning in, she did too. We were going to kiss!  
She so like me back!

"_Hey gu- Oh, hey! Are __**we **__interrupting something?"_

* * *

**_Untill next time... Shabam 1,600 words! Well bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is confuseoutofmymind's story.**_

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm Jamie or also known jamzie13 here in FF, I'm sorry for the wait, I've been through a LOT lately. I was at the hospital for two weeks, because I broke my arm and leg when I was practicing my cheer leading routine. And I have finals but I'm free now :D And other important stuffs…blah, blah, blah….**_

_**confuseoutofmymind wrote this and I wrote So, here's the story, Hope you enjoy it. some of it and edited the whole story - Jamie (jamzie13) **_

_**Oh, and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Even though I edited this… :/ I'm just rushing this because I'm going to Italy today… **_

**Confusedoutofmymind here! Sorry for not updating. Like Jamie I was very busy. First I had softball (CHAMPIONSHIP!), dance practices, dance rehersals, my dance recital, and I had finals! On finals, I actually did really good. I got: science 100; spelling 100; reading 100; religion 100; grammar 99; composition 99; math 96; s.s; 91 :/. So i did pretty good except for that last one, but that is what i get for not studying! **

**Kim's POV:  
**

We were leaning in. I was going to kiss Jack, my best friend who I liked since  
we first meet. Our lips were centimeters apart. Just centimeters apart! My eyes were closed, I think  
his were too.

"Hey guys! Wait, are we interrupting something?" Rudy said while he smiled shyly standing with Milton an Eddie. Well, this is awkward.

When Rudy and the guys walked in and started talking, Jack and I jumped away from each other faster  
than the speed of light! Since I had moved so quickly I was now sitting on the floor in the corner of the locker room. Jack was on the other side of the room, but he was on a bench.

"Wow!" I silently thought to myself.

"We moved far away!" We had been sitting in the middle of the locker room and now we were in opposite sides.

"Are you guys okay? I saw Ricky and his bruised bodyguards run out like  
terrified little girls. What was that dirt bag doing here anyway?" Rudy rambled on and on. I was only half listening. _Would Jack and I kiss if the guys didn't barge in? Where do we stand now? Are we more than friends?_ and other thoughts like this chased each other across my mind. I must have been zoned out for a while because I saw a waving hand in front of my face. "Kim, are you okay?" said a worried Rudy. That was weird, Rudy was never worried I must have zoned out for a long time. "How long was I zoned out?" I asked. "About 15 minutes" Milton said while looking down at his watch. That was when I noticed Jerry and Eddie weren't here."Again, I'm going to ask you, are you guys alright? I saw Ricky and his bruised bodyguards running out!" Rudy said worriedly. "We're fine, right Kim?" said Jack. "What? Oh yeah totally." truthfully I didn't pay attention to one word that Jack had said I was too busy staring at him. Him, being Jack of course. He was just so _dreamy_! Then Jerry and Eddie barged in, Eddie with his face stuffed with food. "Why is Kim on the floor? What is this?" Jerry says picking up my diary. It is a good thing I just started that thing yesterday and only wrote how annoying everybody was. Luckily, I didn't write anything about my 'little' crush on Jack…

"Jerry you have better give that back NOW!" I screamed, jumping up and running over to Jerry. Stupid Jerry, he's too tall! He's too tall for me to get my diary. Well, he can read what I think about him!  
"Kimmy, is this a d..di. Diary?" Jerry said shocked. "Kim Crawford has a diary?" said Milton equally surprised. "Give it back Jerry!" I screamed as I got into fighting stance ready to get my diary back.  
"I don't think so Kim, we're totally going to read your diary!" Jack said in a singsong voice as he held me back. Stupid Jack with his hero complex had sensed what I was going to do!  
"Jack let me go!" I whined. "Nope!" Jack said popping the p. "Well actually we will let you go after we read your diary." I pouted then brightened up because yesterday I only wrote the worst thing about everyone.  
"Yesterday! Wow Kim these thoughts are really fresh!" exclaimed Rudy.

_"Dear Diary,  
Well, hi! (Awkward I know!) Ummmmmm... Oh! I know! I will write descriptions of the losers I mean my karate friends. Jerry - Annoying, Stupid, Clueless, and an Idiot. Eddie - Stupid, Annoying, Idiot, and over-eater. Milton-Puny, Weak, and too smart it's like he is a robot. Rudy- Annoying, Ego-maniac, who thinks he is famous. Jack-Sometimes Stupid, Annoying, he has a huge hero complex, again ego freak"  
_

Jack read it because Jerry couldn't. It took a minute to sink in. "Hey!" they all shouted. "Hay is for horses." I cleverly replied back. "Kim, all that stuff you said about us was really mean and hurtful!" Jack said with a hurt expression on his face. "Well, you weren't supposed to read that!" I exclaimed angrily. I mean seriously, they had taken my diary and read it! Nevertheless, with me standing right there. Well, that part wasn't so bad because Jack had to hold me back with both of his arms. So, pretty much he was holding me with his strong and protective arms. _"Ahhhh!"_ I thought to myself. I have to tell Grace this; she's going to freak out! Only Grace knew I liked Jack. "Can you guys, like, leave?" I asked them. They were in the girl's locker room for crying out loud! "Nah, I don't want to." Jack said jokingly. Okay that was it! "First of all, like, every teenage girl has a diary! So why is it so weird for me to have one? Second you don't read a teenage girls diary. Third you especially don't read a black belts diary! Now _get out!_" I screamed letting go of all my anger I had been trying to hold in until the guys left the room. "Jack, go put on a shirt! Milton, go read a textbook! Jerry, go do some dance moves! Eddie go eat something! Rudy, go cry over a Bobby Wasabi movie!" I screamed giving them all something to do when they left. "Okay Kim, we are going!" Rudy said as he ushered everyone out of the room. Rudy understood why I wanted everyone out because last time I had a breakdown; he walked in and let me tell you, it was NOT very pretty!  
They better get out before I lose my top. I always bottle up my emotions to appear tough, but then all of a sudden they explode. Ricky Weaver made me full with emotion when they read my diary that just sent me bubbling over. They were halfway out the door when Jack turned around. "You know I'm a black  
belt too, Kim?" he said cockily. Oh that was it I lost my cool. "You did not just say that, did you?" I exclaimed my voice getting louder. "Oh I think I did, Kimmy!" he said even more annoying than the last time. Oh I don't care anymore if I like him! I was going to beat this jerk, I also call as my BEST FRIEND.  
"Jack you shouldn't have said that!" I said as calmly as I could. "Jack come on let's go!" exclaimed a nervous Rudy. Rudy knew that when I usually got mad I was bad, but now he knows I am in my indestructible kill mode, I won't stop until someone gets hurt. Unfortunately last time it was him because he offended me in some way. I screamed the loudest I could which was really, really, really loud; I wouldn't be surprised if my mom could see me at my house a mile away. Once I finished screaming at him, I charged on him with all my energy. I threw a punch at him but he easily caught my fist, He kicked me but I easily dodged it. The fight went on for the next hour. By the time I was done I really gave him a bad stomach ache. After he finally got out, I slumped down to the ground and started crying my heart out. About Ricky Weaver, about Jack, and about everything. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I just sat there and cried and cried and cried.

**A/N: **_**hey again! I'm just giving you guys hint. ;D next is Jack's P.O.V. ;D haha, don't ask me for hints, ask confuseoutofmymind, PM her, :D **_

_**Until next time guys! Bye! :D**_

_**- confuseoutofmymind and jamzie13**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi! It's is confusedoutofmymind. Scratch that! how about you just call me Penny? ( My username is a mouthful!) So, what is new? I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I have an excuse, but you probably don't care and will just skip **__**this AN. So, first Jamie was on vaction. (She edits this story so it is easier to read!) Then as soon as she got back I was gone! I was in Alantic City for a dance competition. my dance studio did amazing! (it would take up too much room to write what we won!) Guess what? Hannah Debroah was there! Her mom was also there, but they were only there for the first day for solo's (she did three) and I was in a ballet class with her! It was only Hannah and her mom because she was hanging out with her old studio. Then after that I went down to L.B.I. (Long Beach Island) and yeah. **_

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter again, we haven't been updating for like, 3 weeks? a month? Whatever, here's a new chapter! **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

_We were both leaning in we were going to kiss finally! Our lips were just centimeters away now!_  
"Hey guys- Are we interrupting _something_?" asked Rudy who was standing next to a smiling Milton and Eddie. Once they started talking we jumped away from each other like were on fire. Then Jerry walked in. He picked up what looked like Kim's diary! "Kim is this a d...di...diary?" Jerry stuttered out. "Kim Crawford has a diary?" Milton said equally shocked. "Give it back Jerry!" Kim screamed, getting into fighting stance. "I don't think so Kimmy! We are going to read your diary!" I said in a singsong voice. "Jack let me go!" she whined. She is so cute when she whines! I have to look away so I don't fall under the spell of her hypnotizing eyes! "Nope!" I said popping the "p". Kim then started to pout. She is so adorable when she pouts."Yesterday! Wow, Kim these thoughts are pretty fresh!" Rudy exclaimed. A normal sensei would not let his students read another student's diary, but Rudy well, he is Rudy.

"_Dear Diary or journal thingy whatever you call it,  
well, hi! (Awkward I know!)  
Uhmmmmmm... I know I will write the descriptions of some lose- I mean my karate friends:  
Jerry- annoying, stupid, clueless, and an idiot!  
Eddie-stupid, annoying, idiot, and an over-eater!  
Milton -Puny, Weak, too smart (I think he is a robot)  
Rudy-Annoying, ego-maniac, who thinks he is famous  
Jack-Sometimes annoying, stupid, has a huge hero complex, again ego-maniac"_ I read because Jerry couldn't read. "Hey!" we all yelled once it sank in. "Hay is for horses," Kim cleverly replied back to us. "Kim that stuff you said about us was really mean and hurtful!" I said. Then I took my arms off her. I was really hurt by what she said. Was I that much of an ego-maniac? I was so into my thoughts I didn't even realize that I was tuning Kim out. Next thing I know I was yelling at her. I was really mad that Kim would fall for a jerk, like Ricky Weaver in the first place and that the boys had interrupted our kiss! When I was mad, I kind of snapped at angry and annoyed people. So, maybe that is why Kim and I were fighting now. By the time I had realized what I had done, I was doubled over in pain from my stomach. As soon as I came out of the locker room doubled over in pain and groaning, the guys came rushing over to me. "Guys, do not make Kim mad when she is already really mad! The consequences are dreadful!" I croaked out seriously. "I know, that is why I was trying to get you out of there while we could." sighed Rudy. "She beat you up too?" I questioned Rudy. He nodded his head yes. "I'm sorry, I was just mad about what Kim had said." I said apologetically. "I am not the one you need to be apologizing to; you need to be apologizing to Kim." Rudy said. He is probably right. I made Kim really mad I wouldn't be surprised if she would never talk to me again. He was right I had to go apologize to her. I was slowly making my way over to Kim, then I stopped in my tracks when I was right before the girl's locker room, I heard something that almost sounded like sniffling. The mighty Kim Crawford was crying and it was because of _me_. I had no idea what to do. I felt like crawling in a hole and rotting. The girl that I was having a major crush on was crying because of me. I had to go and comfort her.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I was crying and crying, and I was just about done when I heard a knock on the door. No one could see me like this! I was crying and the mighty Kim Crawford never cried. I had to do something! I got up ran and hid in a stall in the bathroom. Just in time, I closed the stall door just as someone walked in. I looked under the stall to be met by someone else's brown chocolate eyes, Jack's eyes. "Kim look, I am really, really sorry!" he apologized once he straightened up. "Jack-" I started. "Kim I will beg on my knees, please just forgive me! I feel like the worst friend ever! Kim just please open the door!" he said while on his knees looking like he was praying. I slowly opened the door. Once it was open Jack hugged me and wiped my tears. "Kim I was just being stupid! I never meant to make you cry, I was just annoyed at Ricky Weaver." he admitted truthfully. "You're forgiven." I said while he cheered. "I was really mad and annoyed. You just sent me overboard." I admitted. , but she was already talking to Grace. Girls!" Kim, it isn't healthy to bottle all of your emotions!" Jack said pulling away from our hug. "If you ever need someone to vent to I will be right here to spar with you." he said looking me in the eyes. I could barely manage out an yeah because I was too lost in his chocolate brown eyes.  
"You do realize, that I only wrote that hurtful stuff because I knew somehow you guys would find my diary and read it." I said truthfully. "Really you didn't mean that stuff?" Jack asked his eyes gleaming. "Yeah, I didn't mean it." I said while looking down. "Come on let's go back outside. The guys are probably going to start worrying." Jack said. "One minute I am got to finish doing something." I replied back. "If I am not back in a half an hour tops come looking for me." I joked. As soon as he left I called Grace and told her everything. I was right she freaked out.

**Jack's .P.O.V.**

I just apologized to Kim. Surprisingly, she apologized back. I can't believe she even accepted my apology, nevertheless apologized back! She said she had to finish up something and to come looking for her if she didn't come back in thirty minutes. As soon as I walked out she took out her phone, I was going to say somethingonce I walked out after I put a shirt on, (Kim was totally getting flustered!) I told the guys that Kim hadn't meant what she had said. I also told them that she was just finishing something up and she would be out soon. As soon as I finished saying that Kim walked out. Talk about a coincidence. She looked like she had washed her face. "Listen guys, I am really sorry! I really didn't mean what I wrote. I was just releasing my anger, but now I know what to do when I am angry. I just have to spar with Jack!" she said happily. Everyone looked at me like I had two heads; well I understand she had just really hurt me! "It's what I do when I'm mad and she won't be sooooooo mad because she is not going to keep all her anger in, whenever she gets a little bit mad so we all won't be killed or in the hospital." I replied sheepishly to their stares. "Yo, thank you, Jack my man!" said Jerry, "I really don't like being beat up, man!" "Salute to you!" cried Milton. "Okay, I am going to pretend that was not weird!" I exclaimed.  
"Hey guys how about we play a game! This one is my favorite!" Rudy exclaims coming out of office with the game Pretty Pretty Princesses. "Eh, why not?" I questioned, and then everybody agreed. I was going to totally dominate. Kim was going down! After for about an hour, we finished the game and I lost *insert sad face here*, don't talk about it.

**Kim's P.O.V.**  
I _totally_wiped Jack's butt! Truth is, I love the game Pretty Pretty Princesses. I play it almost every day with my little sister Alex. Jack and the rest of the guys looked so upset I couldn't take it. It was hilarious. They looked so upset like the might cry any second. I have the best friends in the world!

**confuseoutofmymind wrote this, I only edit it.**

**A/N: **

**Hey, I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**Here's our story**

**Review it maybe?**

**- Jamie (jamzie13)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I really have no excuse for waiting do long. Hey, I have a question. Can somebody be my ranting buddy? I really need it! Thanks! Big shout out to .Music! Thanks for editing this! **

**Disclaimer: Why do we put this here? I am so confused!**

Kim POV:

I have the best friends in the world, I truly do. After I came out of the locker room and apologized the guys didn't question me at all. They must have realized I didn't want to talk about the fight with Jack or Ricky, so the guys started talking about a different topic. They are the best friends a girl could have! So now we are talking about the time we were on that tv show, "Wasabi Warrior".

"It was so funny to see your faces when I blew up my car!" exclaimed Rudy.

"I have one question," said Jack. "Why did you guys vote me off?" Questioned Jack, "Even after I went in that porta potty for you?" The guys all looked at me as if they were telling me it was my call to tell him or not. Should I tell him? Can I tell him? I have to tell him, I am a terrible liar!

"Well, Jack we voted you off because you were our biggest competition, well besides me!" I replied cockily. Nice, Kim!

"Oh! So little Kimmy over here thinks I am her biggest competition!" Jack says. I was shocked.

"I... I ...I didn't say that!" I stuttered back.

"OW! What that really necessary, Kim?" Jack cried out in pain; as I had just punched him really hard in the stomach.

"Well, let's think," I said with with sarcasm, "you called me a horrid nickname so yes, Jackie!"

"Kim, I-I'm sorry! Really, really sorry. Just please don't call me Jackie" Jack stuttered while whining out. "Now. How about we get back to what we were saying before you changed the subject! Obviously to distract me?" He pointed out. I internally groaned. He saw right through me. Oh karate! "So, I'm your biggest competitor?" He questioned knowingly.

"Well, I wasn't really thinking. You're just as easy to beat as these doofuses over here!" I exclaimed while jerking my thumb to point at Jerry, Milton, and Eddie.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Jerry,"I am actually a purple belt if you didn't notice!"

"Well I can beat up all of you guys or I could just beat up Jack!" I suggested emphasizing the 'or'.

"I shall go with the latter one!" Exclaimed a worried Milton.

"Okay then, see you in ten minutes, Jack. You better be ready because I am gonna take you down!" I exclaimed. I am so going to take him down, he won't know what hit him, but first I had to do a little preparation.

I was going to distract him so I would win in an easy ten seconds. I had this part of my older sister's old dance costume, but it was a cut off top that stopped right above the end of my ribcage and was neon orange. I was also going to wear my little black booty shorts. Jack was so going to be flustered. I had to stay in the locker room though, to make sure Jack didn't get used to seeing me like this. I checked my watch 5 minutes left until I had to fight Jack. I'd better start stretching. As soon I was done stretching I went out into the dojo. It was time for me to beat Jack.

I walked out and then I saw Jack. He was flustered just like me. He didn't have a shirt on! Oh my karate. What am I going to do?

"Can we wait one minute? I really have to go to the bathroom, like really bad!" I exclaimed doing the potty dance.

"Kim, why didn't you go before?" Questioned Milton.

"Seriously, Kim, you had ten minutes!" Jerry exclaimed holding up six fingers .

"First, Milton I didn't go before because I was getting ready! Second, Jerry, ten is all of your fingers!" I replied to Milton and Jerry.

"Fine, Kim but be back-" Jack started, but I didn't get to hear the rest because I had already ran off to go to the bathroom.

Once I was in the bathroom I started freaking out! How on earth was I supposed to beat Jack when he had his shirt off! I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. No, scratch that! I was having a mental breakdown.

"Calm down Kim! Let's just pretend he has a shirt on!" I said out loud, to myself.

"Really Kimmy!?" Someone with a deep and menacing voice said. My best shot was probably to scream, so that's what I did. I screamed a blood curling scream untill a strong muscular hand clamped over my mouth.

"Oh my gosh Kim! Shut up! It's just me, Jack!" Jack said. Oops!

"Sorry! Wait, why are you in the girl's locker room?" I asked. Although, Jack's hand was still on my mouth so it really came out like this, "rry ai hy in he gwirls oker mmm?"

"What?" Jack asked me with his hand still over my mouth. I gripped his hand and ripped it off my mouth.

"Sorry, and why are you in the girls locker room?!" I asked again emphasizing the girl's.

"Oh! That," he started in an awkward tone, "well, you see, um, the guys wanted to, um, know what was taking you so long! So, they, um, they shoved me in , and they, um they said that you wouldn't, um beat me up, because, um you're going to find this funny, because I don't have a shirt on!" Jack said but I didn't hear half of it because I was staring at his abs! He is smokin!

As soon as he was done I looked up and said, "What?"

"Yeah I know! You totally don't get flustered, right?" Jack exclaimed. I nodded. Then Jack started to walk out towards the door on the side of the room. I was secretly looking at his six-pack.

When he turned around I pretended to be looking in my bag for something, but I think he saw me gawking. "Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah! By the way, Jack, I am still going to beat you!" I exclaimed. Jack then, started walking towards me and he kept walking towards me until he was right next to me. I swore my heart started beating faster.

"Keep dreaming, Kimmy!" Jack whispered in my ear before running out of the locker room.

As soon as he was gone I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Come on Kim it is time to get in the zone! You got to beat Jack!" I told myself. As soon as I stepped out of the locker room everybody looked up from whatever they were doing. Well, everyone except Jack was nowhere to be seen.

It looked the guys were in a pre-game huddle. I am guessing that Jack, who I still couldn't see, was in the middle of the huddle. Well, they can huddle Jack all they want, but I am still going to beat the cookies outta him! (IDK I thought it was sorta funny not much of a threat!). Jack is going to be shocked at my skills because I have been practicing a lot at home and we haven't spared in a while. Oh, he will be really shocked that he wasn't just beat by a girl, but crushed! Oh yeah!

"Are you guys done? I would like to do this BEFORE I fall asleep!" I exclaimed emphasizing the before.

"Kim, calm down! I am already ready." said Jack from behind me. Wait a second, I thought he was in the huddle in front of me!

"Wait," I thought, "where is the huddle?" The huddle was gone! They must have snuck off when I was thinking about pummeling him! Then I turned around to find Jack wasn't there either! Was I hearing voices? No way and besides I was hearing Jack's voice again.

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy!" said Jack. "Don't call me that and wherever you are I am going to get you!" I shouted while turning all around and shaking my fist. Then the lights went off.

"Oh, Kim! How will you get me if you don't know where I am. I'm over here!" Jack exclaimed while a a section of lights in dojo came on and Jack was there. I went to run up and beat him up but I heard Jack's voice again coming from another direction. I halted in my tracks. "Kimmy, I am over here too!" Exclaimed Jack. What? Isn't he over here? I looked where I was going to walk over to; he was there. I looked over from where the voice came from.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am getting better at updating! Oh last chapter I had wrote, ".Act" it was supposed to say "Read. Write. Music. Act" so big thanks to her. Also****, big thanks to ILoveKickinIt she is amazing. She edited this! Thanksgot everyone to reviewed,followed, and put it on there favorites list. I will try to update more, but I have a busy schedule.**

Previously*

"Oh, Kim! How will you get me if you don't where I am. I am over here!" Jack exclaimed while a a section of lights in dojo came on and Jack was there. I went to run up and beat him up but I heard Jack's voice again coming from another direction. I halted in my tracks. "Kimmy, I am over here too!" exclaimed Jack. What? Isn't he over here? I looked where I was going to walk over to; he was there. I looked over from where the voice came from.

Kim POV:

I looked over to where the voice came from and Jack was there too! Oh karate! Was I seeing things, too? "I'm also over here too!" said Jack. I turned and looked in the direction of the voice and also where another set of lights were on. Okay, I am officially starting to get creeped out. Well, there was only one more vacant corner. So I am going to guess that Jack was going to appears there next. I looked and there was Jack. Jack looked mischievous. He then saw me looking at him. " Which one is the real Jack? Try to guess!"

I looked at the Jack who spoke. "Are you serious? You better tell me who is real before I find you and beat you up!" I shouted at the Jack from corner number four, the one who had just talked.

"You know what? Yolo! I'll just beat you all up!" I said while turning around in a circle shaking my fist. Wait, let me turn around again! Aha! I found something I didn't notice at first. All of the "Jacks" weren't the same shape or size. One was chubby and short, Eddie. One was really tall and lean, Milton. One tall and muscular, Jerry. The last one, was the perfect sized and shaped Jack. I had found Jack.

"Wow guys seriously! Hahaha you're so funny" I said in a sarcastic voice. We're these guys seriously trying to scare me? Well, if they were it didn't work! Kim Crawford is fearless!

"Yeah right!" said a voice inside my head. "What are you talking about?" I said to my conscience in a high pitched voice. Wow, I can't even lie in my head! "Seriously, Kim," said my conscience, "you're scared of spiders, bugs, failing a test, showing off your REAL dance skills, and telling Jack you like him! You are totally, defiantly not fearless!" scoffed my conscience. "Well, somebody is feeling mean today!" I exclaimed to my conscience. "No, I'm not! I am just telling you the truth!" my conscience exclaimed. "Am I really have an argument with my conscience?" I said in my head. "Yea, you really are," said my conscience,"oh and everyone is staring at you wondering why you have been zoned out for the last 5 minutes! Toodles!" "Wait you dang conscience, what did you mean before when you said I was scared of admitting my feelings for Jack? I don't have feelings for Jack... I think... Oh my karate I have feelings for Jack!" I said to my conscience, but my conscience didn't answer I was just randomly talking in my head.

I looked to the three impostors of Jack, who took off all their masks. After they had taken off their masks, I flipped them, including the real Jack. "Were you guys serious? You really thought you could trick and scare me?" I asked the guys . "Well, kinda. I thought you would at least get a little scared!" said Milton who was the first to recover from the painful flip.

"Why would I get scared? I am afraid of nothing!" I told the guys. "Yeah, totally! You are definitely fearless!" said Jerry in a questionable voice that almost sounded sarcastic. Just then Rudy walked in with several boxes that all said, "Caution: living creatures!" in bold yellow font. He was also talking about scaring me. He was saying, "Hey guys! I got the stuff for- oh hey Jack and Kim! What are you doing here?" Rudy said. "Rudy,what are you doing with all boxes? Also, we have to be here! You made us come to this lock-in!" I had ended up shouting at him in the end but, seriously, he forgot that I had to be here! I am Kim Crawford how could you forget me?

"Yeah Rudy," said Jack breaking me out of my trance, "what's with all the boxes?" "Oh, these?" Rudy questioned Jack and I. We nodded. "Oh, these are-bye!" Rudy yelled cutting himself off running into his offices with the crates. "Well! That's Rudy for you! What are you going to do?" questioned Eddie. That was true. There was no telling what was going to happen with Rudy, but he was still great.

"The only thing I am still wondering is, what is in those boxes?" I questioned aloud. Jack was the only one to respond. He simply just said, "Yeah, I really am wondering what." I looked over to where the other guys were talking I heard a few fragments of their conversation. One part sounded like, "How did our plan not work?" Another sounded like, "Kick will prevail!"

Now I really am confused. What are the talking about? What plan? What is "kick"? Why is Jack so hot? Why does he have such amazing abs? Kim getting off subject! Wow, Crawford can you keep on subject for more than ten seconds?

I swear that Brewer boy is going to be the death of me. "Jack, are you ready to start sparring?" I announced annoyed.

"Yeah, let's do this already!" Jack replied. As soon as Milton told us to start sparring I did a spinning back-roundhouse kick. Jack caught my leg trying to flip me, but I did a 360 twist in air that I had just perfected at cheer practice today, while being a flyer. After I landed Jack tried to kick me, but I blocked it. After that I tried to punch him, but he caught my fist and pulled me into him. "Give up yet, Kimmy?" Jack whispered into my ear. "Not at all, Jackie!" I replied back while twisting myself out of his grip while flipping him. Though, when I had tried to flip Jack, he had done a back flip. Jack then tried to do a roundhouse kick and came very close to my head when I jumped down into my split (Thanks to cheer and secretly dancing). I could could hear all the guys gasp in awe. They hadn't known I was that flexible.

I quickly got up from my splits to spin around on one bent leg to have my other leg out straight to knock him off his feet. I then proceeded to jump up and put one foot on his chest to keep him from getting up.

"Please, no autographs even though I just beat Jack. The proclaimed best student in the dojo." I said while dramatically waving my hand while spinning in a circle. "Good job, Kim!" said Jack when he had finally gotten up. "Yo, Kim!" Jerry yelled to me. "Yeah," I responded. "Where did you learn to do the coffee grind?" he asked me with a shocked look on his face.

Oh karate! He is going to find out about me secretly being an amazing dancer. "Whaaaaa?" I lied my voice going an octave higher. I suddenly thought of a great lie. "I mean, that my little sister Jordyn taught me that!"I actually lied decently that time. Wow! All the guys were nodding in agreement they knew that my little sister was amazing at hip-hop. "Hey Kim, how is your sister anyway?" asked Eddie. "She's fine, but she called me last night saying how intense my mom and Abby were getting now that there is only five dancers left." I replied to Eddie. My sister was on Abby's Ultimate Dance Challenge and she was amazing, but I have to say she wasn't as good as me. The guys will never know that though. So, whenever there is any of the guys around, I act like I don't know how to dance. I actually gotten pretty good at being bad! Anyways, the guys always ask about Jordyn because they never get to see her.

"Hey Kim, I have a question," started Jack, "why is Jordyn so good at dancing when you're not? Ha!" I was really angry. I mean why would Jack purposely insult me like this? I thought he was my best friend!

"Seriously, Jack? You don't even know how good I am at dancing! So I would just shut your mouth!" I yelled at him. "Really? If you're so good you wouldn't mind a dance-off between you and Jerry?" Jack asked. "Please! Anytime, anywhere, any style! You'll be regretting ever challenging my dance skills. Jerry let's kick it in fifteen minutes. I just need a few minutes for, um, preparation! Oh, and I'm calling Grace, Julie, Mika, and Bethany Applebaum. They're my prep crew! Be there!" I shouted to the gang. I walked away to call the girls and Miss Applebaum . This was going to be swag! Oh no! Jerry is rubbing off on me!


	8. My sincerest apology

Dear all readers,

This is not an update, but an apology. I am truly sorry. I have not updated in forever, but I have reasons. I really just need someone to talk to about some pod my current issues. As soon as I figure out my issues, I WILL UPDATBut right now though, I need someone to message me and talk to me. Please help me, I have a lot of issues.

Yours truly,

Confused


End file.
